


成年旧事

by xuansuo_jade



Series: 【里纲】少年Reborn与十年后纲吉 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 《如何避免早恋》三年后的故事。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 【里纲】少年Reborn与十年后纲吉 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	成年旧事

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Anthem Lights---I Really Like You  
> Attention：18岁少年Rvs30岁270；前篇《如何避免早恋》同世界线三年后的故事，有人想看就写了；R视角；短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

Reborn端着酒杯站在楼梯边。杯中的琥珀色香槟在灯下，漾出碎钻般的浅光。他抬着头看着楼梯顶处的转角，那里尚且空无一人。  
可乐尼洛在耳边嘟哝：“没想到你一把年纪了，竟然还搞起大操大办这一套了。也不担心有人揭你的短？长得再年轻，你也是老妖精了。”  
而他只是散漫地答：“彼此彼此。”

今天是他的成人礼。  
说来也奇怪，如果是从前的他，绝不会同意如此荒唐的提案。可是，岁月也许真的能在悄无声息间改变一个人。在这具身体里成长的岁月，以及这段岁月中陪伴在他身边的人，到底是让他的心变软了。  
即使如此，他也并不喜欢这样喧闹无趣的仪式。按照他的意思，他只需要隐于幕后，永远做彭格列诡谲无情的门外顾问便够了。这个家族有一个心慈手软的首领还不够吗？  
只是，他毕竟要顾及他这十几年来的监护人的心情。  
准确地说，是前监护人。毕竟今天，他已经十八周岁了。他已经不再需要监护人了。

这个世界一向荒唐得离谱。如果不是他前半生已经经历了许多荒唐事，他也许不能如此轻易地接受自己要重新开始一段人生，重新从幼年长到成年。  
他想开得倒也快：如果他仍能活到正常人类的平均年龄，那不管怎么说他也白赚了起码五十年，即使这五十年并不都是美好的时光。  
但是这并不妨碍他觉得别扭。他本以为在事情都结束后，他能够顺利地回到成人的身体。哪怕那同样是让他觉得陌生的状态，但是那毕竟是曾经的他，也是真正的他。  
真正的他是冷酷的，是无情的，是无所不能的，也是孤傲无伴的。他向往回到曾经的自己，因为现在，他常常觉得自己太弱小，也太软弱。他将这都归咎于这具身体。当他有无法靠自己的力量做到的事情时，他就不得不学会了求助和借力，不得不学会用智慧代替纯粹的武力。这让他觉得厌烦。  
不得不说，这也是他欣赏云雀恭弥的原因。那个家伙，便有些像曾经的他。

然而，为此多愁善感也并不是他的风格。虽然需要一点时间，但他毕竟可以开始长大了。  
一颗苍老的心，藏在稚嫩的身体里，是什么样的感觉呢？他以为自己已经尝得够了，却不知道，他经历过的还远远不够。  
6岁的换牙，10岁的生长痛，14岁的青春期，还有，15岁的初恋。  
他都不记得曾经的自己经历过这么多了。一个人长大需要这么多步骤吗？他在回忆里检索，过往都被风蚀，而他能记得只有那些枪林弹雨。  
想来是经历过的吧。他不缺基本的常识。可是这些经历都未能给他留下印象，也许是因为，他曾经每一天都活在危险和阴影中，无暇顾及这样的小事。  
而这些小事现在却能够成为他的困扰了。这便是安逸带来的软弱吗？

软弱并不代表弱小。只看他的学生，便知道这一点。  
可是他还是不适应自己变得软弱了。  
于是他离开了那个孩子一段时间。他去上学了。  
他的学生还在大惊小怪，说他一个人去学校实在是太危险了，最近正有敌对家族在针对彭格列做出部署。  
他抬头看着纲吉忧心的脸。虽然他总在心里称呼他孩子，但是他显然已经长大了。这张脸在长大后便显露出意大利男人的血统，鼻梁高挺，眼眸深邃，瘦削的下颌有了些棱角。但是，东方的血脉到底占了上风，让他的面容始终柔美温和。  
他其实不喜欢抬头看任何人，这让他觉得自己有些弱势。所以在婴儿时期，他也总喜欢站在别人的肩上，喜欢平视和俯视他人。可惜的是，长到少年时，这一招便不好用了。不过，在他学生面前，他又觉得这样似乎不错。因为纲吉显然没有以前那么怕他了。  
他露出了浅浅的笑容，对纲吉的劝阻只作不闻。  
蠢纲，我离开你，就是想回到自己熟悉的环境里去。我离开那里太久了，再不回去，我就要忘记自己是谁了。他这么想，却没有这么说。

人都说，温柔乡，英雄冢。美人误事，确实不无道理。  
解决了这几天第八批来找他麻烦的人，Reborn轻轻甩了甩手，心情畅快地回到了教室。短短时间，他已经能感觉到自己在向曾经的巅峰状态靠近。  
在学校里，爱慕他的人甚多，聪明人却太少。他冷眼看着自己桌肚里不知从何而来的几封情书，不动声色地只当作没看到。这些拙劣的伎俩，他连处理掉的耐心都欠奉。再多人夸他温柔绅士，他的忍耐和费心仍是千金不换的奢侈品，从来都只会用在他在意的人身上。  
他厌恶告白，厌恶恋爱，厌恶中学里这些小孩子把戏一般的情感游戏。他冷眼看着，无动于衷地从想叫住他的女孩身边径直走过。他沉默不语，对任何人的调侃和搭讪都以沉默作为拒绝。他将自己关进了冷酷的壳里，将软弱的心一步步重新变得冷硬。  
如果不是纲吉来找他，这一切本来应该很顺利。

他们一起坐在食堂里吃饭。所有女孩都偷偷在看他们这桌。  
Reborn突然便烦躁极了，拉着纲吉去了午休时无人的楼道。他还从不知道，自己学生这张脸竟有如此招蜂引蝶的时候。  
“Reborn，你怎么了？”纲吉越来越能看懂他的情绪了，哪怕很多时候，他都只是浅笑着一言不发。  
Reborn不想和他分享这些莫名其妙的情绪。他知道，在对方眼里，他只是个16岁的孩子罢了。16岁，孩子，多么嘲讽啊。于是他也勾起唇角自嘲地笑了声。“没什么。你来找我，就这点事？”  
“什么叫就这点事！这都是第几拨人了，你怎么一点也不把自己的安危放在心上啊！”纲吉立刻瞪圆了眼。  
我倒想知道，你都28岁的人了，怎么还跟14岁一样，遇到什么事都咋咋呼呼的。Reborn无奈地叹了一口气。他已经很少教导他的学生了，因为大多数时候，纲吉都做得很不错了。他有自己的一套准则，不需要自己过多插手。于是他只是温柔地答：“如果没有别的事，就回去吧。”看到纲吉还要辩，他又跟了一句。“别忘了我是谁。”

这到底是给谁的警告呢？Reborn自己都搞不清了。  
他难得坐在教室里听课，撑着头看似专注，眼睛却飘到窗外。这里没有日本开满整季的樱花，放眼望去是满园的玫瑰，在这片热情的土地上热情地盛开。他已经长得很高了，腿不适地向前伸，但这具身体比之成年时仍然有着距离。  
他清楚地知道自己已经不是过去的自己了。哪怕他再想回到过去，这也已经是不可能的事情。  
他的心不够硬了，他变得软弱了。有一个温柔的人陪在他的身边包容着他，让他满身的针刺棱角也磨平了许多，恶意刺人时都变得不那么痛了。  
仁慈的岁月改变了他，安逸、幸福和爱情改变了他。  
他承认，他并不觉得这样的生活不好。  
只是，仍然觉得有些虚幻，有些不安。  
只是，仍然叹息，仍然不舍。

他又回到了他的学生身边，就好像这逃离、这尝试从未发生过一样。  
他早该知道，这不是他的学生一个人的笼，也是他给自己下的套。他沉溺这段关系的时间已经太久了，以至于将自己温水煮青蛙都不自知。  
他多想以曾经的姿态站在他的学生身边，但是现在这一切都不可能了。他变了。他本以为自己是永远不会变的。

不久后，在舞会上，他又看到了在学校里向他示好过的女孩。他们穿着礼服，隔着人群，互相举杯示意，脸上都已是释然的笑容。  
他看到不远处，他的学生正皱着眉向他走来。  
青春总会逝去的。前尘斩尽，而他们，都要回到各自的归宿。

如果是过去的他，也许不会有这么长的耐心来等待一个人吧。  
时间太宝贵了。过去的他活得就像明天不属于他，就像下一秒就会死去。所以他总是习惯于紧紧握住，习惯于想要的东西便要立刻获得，习惯于用强硬的作风来代替花费时间的手段。  
但现在，他却有了这样的从容。也许是因为，他得到了比常人更多的时间，于是终于不吝啬将自己的时间分给别人一点。  
他花了很长的时间来等待他的学生。等待他的陪伴，等待他漫不经心地做出不妥帖的事情，等待自己悄无声息的入侵占据他的心，等待这一切沉淀后再爆发的合适时机。  
如果这是一段全新的人生，那么，他花了足足十六年来经营这段初恋。他将自己的野心和渴望藏得如此深，以至于他的学生都未能发现端倪。  
而这一切，只是因为他的学生的一点小小顾虑。  
现在，终于是收取果实的时候了。他等这棵笨拙又迟钝的铁树开花，已经等得太久太久了。

他将可乐尼洛的啰嗦连同香槟杯一起搁置在一旁，拾阶上楼。不知为何，他竟觉得脚步有些沉重。这每一层阶梯，都让他感受到了重重压力。  
他轻轻叹了一口气，拐进走廊，去向首领办公室，毫不犹豫地推门而入。  
窗前站着一个男人，侧着身，月色下的面容，比起14岁更成熟，却远比30岁年轻。在Reborn的印象里，这张脸已经很久没变了。  
男人转过头来看他，脸上是浅浅的笑容。他身上穿着出席正式场合的黑西装，却比以往更加简肃。这也难怪，今天的主角毕竟不是他，而是Reborn。  
“说要为我补上成人礼，怎么自己反而在这儿躲懒了，蠢纲？”  
纲吉愣了愣，扶着窗沿微微低头，额前的碎发拂过笑眼，夜风送来他带着笑意的话语。“你很久没有这么叫过我了，Reborn。真让人怀念啊。”他的声音仍像少年时一般清脆。  
而Reborn就像以前一样答：“不被人骂就不舒服，你果然还是缺教训。”  
但他们都不是少年了。  
一个已经30岁，货真价实的而立之年。另一个顶着18岁的壳，内里藏着的却是一个苍老得足够入土的灵魂。  
但此时，他们的谈话却仍像少年时一样，像是没营养的拌嘴，却又像是不见刀戈的交锋。  
只是，这拌嘴却不再像少年时一般，会无休无止、积年累月地延续下去了。  
“找我有什么事？”纲吉问。  
“今天是我的成人礼。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以，我来要一个答复。”看着纲吉的沉默，Reborn又贴心地补上了一句，“如果你不记得了，那我可以提醒你，是三年前你欠我的那个。”  
纲吉无奈地看着他非要将这一切挑破。他们都知道，这是必将到来的对话，是无可逃避的问题。因为Reborn从来都不是会轻易放手的人。但是他还是无奈地问：“你连这一会儿都等不了？”  
“对。”  
纲吉被梗了一下。“可是我并不欠你任何答复。如果我没记错，我已经答复过你了。”  
“我没有接受。”  
“……除了肯定以外的答案，你还能接受别的答案吗？”  
“不能。”  
“你又何必……”  
“蠢纲。”Reborn有些不耐烦了。可是，他已经等了十六年了，确实不在乎再多等一分钟。“对我点个头，就这么难吗？”  
他看着他的学生凝视着他。那双深情的眼睛总是一眼就能望到尽头，像湖面，总以为清浅，踏进去才知道能将人溺没。他是什么时候沉溺在这双眼里，再也走不出的呢？他竟完全记不得了。十六年的温水煮青蛙，自己踏进自己设的局，他竟将自己都骗得晕头转向了。  
纲吉低下了头。“可是，我们相差了十二岁。这段全新的人生，你应该过得更快乐、更完美的，你应该得到这个世界上所有最好的东西，而不是……”  
Reborn终于不耐烦了。他阔步向前，很快走到了纲吉面前。他的身高还是只能勉强与纲吉平齐，这让他有些恼火。可是当他倾身，他还是看到纲吉无措地转过头。这让他短促地、愉悦地笑了一声。“我是不是对你太好了，让你忘了我是谁？”  
“对我好？哪里好了……”在眯着眼浅笑的Reborn面前，纲吉只觉得似乎又回到了自己的十四岁。他忍不住像个小孩子一样，明明又慌又怕，嘴里还是嘟哝着抱怨了一句。  
Reborn压住了唇边的笑意。“我给你三年时间，只是因为在法律上，我不想让你太过困扰，给你接受这一切的时间。现在，我们的关系恢复正常了，你也应该做好心理准备了。你以为我还会让你逃？”  
他伸出手，捏着纲吉的下巴逼他正过脸来。两个人对视的那一刻，他忍不住又凑近了一些，压低声音问：“我最后再问一次，你难道不爱我？”他是如此傲慢，连选择的句式都充满了傲慢。而他在意的却只有自己比三年前低沉多了的嗓音，和纲吉慌乱无措的唇。  
他觉得自己可能又等了十六年，才听到他的学生的答案。  
“真是败给你了。”纲吉露出了无奈的笑容。“我怎么可能不爱你呢？”  
而Reborn却只想着，这家伙还是和以前一样，不被逼到绝境绝不会说真心话。  
他的心果然还是太软了。这个答案，他本不需要筹谋这么久才得到。  
可他什么也没说，只是笑着，迫不及待地用这具18岁的身体，拥抱了这个30岁的男人。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 应读者的要求写了同系列的第二个篇章。  
> 在这个故事里，其实写了一些自己对于这对cp的理解。就像文中所言，Reborn和纲吉在一起的时间，对他最大的影响，大概就是心变软了。所以，哪怕身体回到从前，心也不会再像从前一样冷峻高傲、无所顾忌了。他成为了心有牵绊的普通人。  
> 感谢大家看到这里，也希望大家能够喜欢这样的R。感谢包容我的不足。
> 
> By璇


End file.
